


Camera Phone

by shifter_goddess



Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: Flirty Jeremy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Poor Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifter_goddess/pseuds/shifter_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy sends a video to Simon. It causes minor havoc in Nates' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've never written anything for this (tiny, tiny) fandom. Love ya'll. Props forever to Mooncalf for letting us play in their sandbox. Enjoy Nate melting in embarrassment.

"Oh, hey, Nate, my favorite Specs, my pal, my buddy." Simon started, and Nate looked over the top of his glasses at him. Simon grinned and toned it down a bit, the message loud and clear. "Need your help with something."

Nate glanced at his main computer, which was popping up windows and hooked to the printer, which in turn was spitting out papers. "Case something or other something?"

"Nah, other something. Gotta get a thing off my phone." Templar held up the chunky, battered old phone in one hand, and Nate held out his with a suspicious look as Simon handed it over.

"It's not a virus, is it?" Nate squinted, flipping open Simon's phone. _Flipping_ the thing open - Templar really needed an upgrade. Maybe if it was a virus, he could convince him to just get a new one altogether. He was still trying, and failing, to convince Johnny to upgrade, too.

"Oooh _hoo_ , Templar's been lookin' at porn on his phone? What would your momma think, she knew you were getting off to some nasty tentacle porn or something --" Mike cut in, poking his head out from behind the small mountain of files stacked around his part of the table. He looked gleeful to have some kind of distraction to jump into. Neither Simon nor Nate blamed him.

"It's _not porn_. And _your_ momma didn't have a problem getting me off last night, Honda." Simon grinned as Mike squawked in mock-offence - but he was distracted from a retort as Dave and Sandry came booming into the safe-room, bearing pizza...and unfortunately, more files.

Nate was grinning as Simon turned back to him, and Simon shook his head. "Not you, too. Specs, I swear, it's just some weird ass file that I can't figure out how to open. I know you've got a lot on your plate - take it home overnight or something if you need to, just call my landline if something happens with the case."

The look Nate cast on his computer - and the churning printer beside it - was doubtful. "I don't think anything's going to happen...but I'll call you if it does. Or send Johnny over or something. He always likes to kick down doors."

Simon snorted, large hand clasping Nate on the shoulder as he wandered off towards the tantalizing siren song of fresh pizza. "Just what I need, Johnny's boot marks all over my door."

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Uh...Jeremy? Er, or should I call you Shadow, I don't know how secure this line is, uh, but --"

"Nate? ...How did you get this number? Is something wrong?" Jeremy's voice was tinny and quiet, and the unspoken question hung in the air for a moment before it really registered, and Nate scrambled to answer.

"No! No, nothing's wrong - Simon's fine, we're all fine! I just, uh, got this number from Simons' phone and..." He trailed off, wondering if Jeremy could hear his blush all the way in - wherever he was.

"And? You'll forgive me for sounding slow, but I don't really see _why_ you'd call this phone in particular. I _did_ give your team my normal contact information, after all." Now sounding less worried and a hair more cheerful, the thief's voice still held an edge of suspicion.

Nate reminded his hurt feelings that he _was_ an FBI officer, after all, and Jeremy was a high-profile, world-class thief. "Well...Simon gave me his phone so I could open up some kind of file you sent him and, uhm, I did." There was, perhaps, a small, sharp inhale of breath on the other end of the line that Nate barreled through. "I just wanted you to know that, uh, I didn't see anything - er, _much_ \- and you should probably send that, uhm, _stuff_ to his e-mail instead."

After a long moment, Jeremy made some kind of choked noise - a laugh, Nate realized, his shoulders relaxing slightly from their hunch. "I _see_. Well, thank you for your discretion...and advice. I'm not particularly _shy_ about this kind of thing, you know, but I _do_ prefer to keep it a one-man show these days."

Nate snorted out a laugh of his own. "Yeah, I figured. I'll, um, let Simon know tomorrow."

"Thank you, Nate. Goodnight."

"G'night."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"You sent WHAT to my phone -!?" Simon's neighbors were probably going to kill him, if he kept shouting that loudly. Simon didn't care; he was more focused on the phone - his own, returned safely from the clutches of Nate's home-brew cord Tribble - pressed to his ear. "Jesus, Archer, it was the middle of the goddamn day - what were you thinking -- no, don't you make that damn noise at me, I _know_ what you were thinking."

Footsteps circled the bedroom in his tiny apartment as he listened to the man on the other end of the line. "Huh? No, I didn't get to _look_ at it, Archer, Nate said the file was, uh, corrupted or something, said he couldn't see it - thank fucking god, he'd probably have bled out of his ears if he saw --"

Another bout of silence from the dark-haired man. The footsteps slowed, moving to the living room of the apartment - the noises of his computer booting up groggily filled the room. "I can't believe you e-mailed it to me after all that. Seriously? Hell _no_ I'm not going to watch it, for all I know it'll make me some kind of, of accessory to whatever you're going to pull next."

"...Shut up, you know what I meant. Yeah, I have headphones, why?" Clicking and some typing ensued, slowly. A drawer clattered open, then shut. "I know you're not - no, shut up, don't play with me, I'm still pissed you did that, what if Nate -" A long pause - and some hitched breathing - ensued. "Jesus, Jeremy, people weren't meant to bend that way - fuck, how'd you even --"

A couple of curses, some muffled movements, and some long minutes later Simon's voice sounded again, hoarse. "...Yeah, I'll send one back."


End file.
